Midnight Visit
by TonisMaximus
Summary: This takes place after Conrad’s Fate. During the Spring Holiday, Millie is forced to stay at school to work on a project. This makes Christopher mad and he decides to pay her a late night visit. This is a oneshot that could be continued.


****

Midnight Visit

Summary- This takes place after Conrad's Fate. During the Spring Holiday, Millie is forced to stay at school to work on a project. This makes Christopher mad and he decides to pay her a late night visit. This is a one-shot that could be continued.

Author's note: I don't own any of these characters. As much as I'd like to, sadly I don't. Sorry if anyone seems out of character. I've never written anything with Christopher and Millie before.

Flashback

"Miss Millie," said the Headmistress, "You were unable to complete your project on time for my Worlds History class. Therefore you are confined to your dorm during the holiday and must rewrite your paper on a different topic along with an essay explain why you weren't able to turn the first one in on time."

"Yes, Headmistress." Millie mumbled and trudged back to her dorm building. Although she preferred this school more than her other one, the academics were much tougher. She'd merely misplaced one of the drafts for her paper and turned it in the next day. "I didn't include that draft in the paper." She mumbled and unlocked the door to her dorm.

"Millie, are you alright?" asked Sarah, her roommate that was packing.

"No, I can't go home during the Spring Holiday because I turned that draft in late. One day late!" She yelled. "And now the Headmistress in confining me to the dorm. This is so unfair!" Millie sat on her bed.

"It is," her friend sighed. "Well, try and have some fun while I'm gone. I'll write you everyday." She picked up her bags and struggled toward the door. Millie simply waved a hand the door opened. "Thanks." Sarah said and left.

Millie, still quite irritated, found some paper and a pen and sat down at her desk to write a letter to Christopher.

_Dear Christopher,_

Unfortunately, I won't be able to come to Chrestomanci Castle for the Spring Holiday. I didn't finish an assignment and I have to do it over the break. The worst thing is, I'm not allowed to leave the building for any reason. Hopefully, they'll let me write and receive letters from you and my other friends. Please inform everyone else at the castle about my absence and tell them to write me letters as well.

Yours,

Millie

"There." she sighed, signing the letter and writing the address on it. "Luckily the postbox is inside the building." She told herself as she was going down the stairs to mail the letter.

End flashback

Two days had passed since she found about her quarantine. The paper and essay were already completed and held together my a spell on her desk. They weren't going to disappear this time. As promised by Sarah, she'd received two letters by her friend about nothing really interesting. Just about how good it was to home with her family and friends. That made Millie miss her 'family' at Chrestomanci Castle. But the many letters she'd gotten from everyone there had made her feel better. Christopher's letter made her laugh though she knew he was angry about not seeing her. His letter read:

_Dearest Millie,_

They can't keep you imprisoned there, I'll come and save you. Even though it is your fault for not doing the paper, you don't deserve to held there the entire time. I told everyone else and they sent letters as soon as they could. You'll hear more from me soon so don't go anywhere.

Christopher

"I hope he doesn't try to rescue me again like when we were at Stallery. I'm really not in danger this time. Just extremely bored." She said to herself, putting the letter away. She decided to take a nap even though it was early in the afternoon. There wasn't much else to do anyway.

When Millie awoke, the lights were off and the curtains were shut in her room. She'd also been placed into her bed with the covers tucked around her. "Ugh, when did I turn off the lights?" She mumbled groggily.

"You didn't." said a deep voice.

Frightened, Millie waved her hand to turn on the lights. When they came on, she saw that the mysterious figure of Christopher. "Oh Christopher! What are you doing here?" she asked, getting off the bed to give him a hug.

"I came to save you of course," He said, wrapping his arms lightly around her when she hugged him.

Millie pushed him away, "Wait! You're not allowed to be in here. What if the Headmistress comes to check on me? She knows I can do magic, she'll be in here twice as much."

"Calm down, I already checked on her. Trust me, she's sleeping and won't check on you for a while." He sat down on her bed and relaxed against the headboard.

"What did you do? Did you put a spell on her?" She asked him.

"No," he said vaguely, like he knew something she didn't. "It's nearly midnight Millie. She's fast asleep."

"Oh," was all she could say to him.

"Well, are you waiting for her to wake up? Start to packing some things. I didn't leave a double sleeping there waiting to found by Gabriel for nothing." He got up and went over to her closet.

"Christopher Chant I am not leaving this room with you!" she yelled, sticking his feet to the floor. "I refuse to get in trouble again. Please, you can stay for awhile, but then you'll have to leave."

"Fine," he sighed and she unstuck his feet. "But I was hoping you'd come with me."

"Why?"

"Because, everyone really misses you. We haven't seen you since Christmas, you know. And even though summer is only a few months away, it still isn't much fun without you around. Especially for the girls, they really like having you around to uh… gossip and whatever else you girls do." He walked back over to her bed and laid down on it.

"Are you tired?" She went and sat next to him on the bed.

"A little bit. It is past midnight after all, and I did take a nap all day." He yawned slightly and tried to cover it up.

"I didn't sleep all day," she laughed. "But I think you do need to go back to the castle and sleep. You look like you've been handling silver all day."

"I haven't touched any in weeks, honestly Millie." He sat up to show her that he wasn't about to fall asleep.

"Fine then." She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He slipped an arm around her and laid his head gently on hers. This was how he'd act with her when he knew nobody else was around. Millie knew this affection coming from him had no romantic meaning behind it. It was just the closeness of two friends that hadn't seen each other for a long time. Sort of like the love between a brother and sister. But sometimes, she wondered what it might feel like to share the other kind of love with Christopher.

"Millie," he whispered quietly. "I'm beginning to fade. I don't have enough magic to keep the double and myself solid. And if I leave fully, Gabriel will find out. I'm sorry to leave quickly."

"It's fine," she said. "Wait a minute." Millie placed one hand on his cheek to see how solid he still was. Then she kissed him gently. It was just a simple goodnight kiss. Except instead of pulling away after a second like every other time, he kissed back as much as he could while fading.

He finally pulled away after he couldn't feel her lips anymore. "I'll come back tomorrow." He said giving her a smile and turned clear.

"I'll be waiting." she smiled back and watched him disappear. "That kiss was different." she mumbled. "Maybe that's what love feels like." Millie sighed once again and touched her fingers to her lips. She moved to the spot where he'd been sitting and felt that it was still warm. She relaxed and summoned a pen and some paper to her. "The girls are going to go crazy when they read this." she giggled and began her letter.


End file.
